Hhatred toward Valentine's Day
by WarmFuzzy
Summary: FUEB expresses her feelings toward Feb. 14th- pretty harsh!


****

Auhsia's (hatred toward) Valentine's Day

By: Auhsia, published by bubble_yumm

Hello, my name is Auhsia the Aisha, and I just felt like writing my feelings for a holiday that I absolutely hate. Valentine's Day. Ick. Me? Hate? Valentine's Day? Hate is a very strong word. And it's the exact words I use when describing my feelings about February 14th, the day when roses and love cliches rule supreme. I absolutely cannot stand Valentine's Day. I cringe at the thought of devoting one whole day to the love you have for someone else. It disgusts me! And if that isn't bad enough, we've created this stupid hoopla to go along with it. Are you telling me that I not only have to love someone, and care about them, but I have to spend money on them as well? I mean, think about it: you worry weeks upon weeks about what to get that special someone on Valentine's Day. As if buying the wrong gift would result in a breakup or divorce. Since when did the price of love actually depend upon a _price_? I must've misunderstood someone.

I was always under the assumption that love consisted of the feelings one had in their heart for another. Obviously I was wrong! Nevertheless, don't get the wrong idea here. Don't think I'm writing about TOTALLY hating Valentine's Day. For those ridiculous people reading this who are in love, or for some reason think they are, and are anxiously awaiting this year's Valentine's Day, I have taken it upon myself to help you out with a couple of lines guaranteed to attract that special someone, or something. You could always say, "The little gnome in my NeoGarden that steals all my oatmeal, threatened to eat my if I didn't tell you Happy Valentine's Day! I know you have asked me not to talk to you, but the voices say it's okay." Or you could always use this one, "The Spotted Pudding I just ate will keep biting me on the cheek until I tell you Happy Valentine's Day! You're mine or else!" And if that doesn't work, I dunno what will.

I can't exactly tell you when this hatred evolved but I assure you that candy, flowers, love songs, and school dances had something to do with it. When I was little, Valentine's Day was fun. For kindergartners it meant classroom parties, cards, and cookies. It was all nice until you suddenly became the kid in the class whose pile of goodies became seemingly small compared to the other little brats running around. While other little boys and girls were frolicking through the room holding heart shaped suckers and singing about Cupid, I could always be found under the teacher's desk having a heyday with the paper shredder. Valentine's Day for older kids meant meant love, secret admirers, and first kisses. For me it meant it was time to change the paper on the bottom of the Hopso cage. (The Hopso I never got, I might add.) For those of you who understand that gift, you might also understand part of my hatred. So in saying that, I can admit those Valentine cards weren't a total waste.

Some tell me my hatred is just a branch off of the jealousy I have for those who are happily in love. A Uni told me once, "You just don't understand, if you had a boyfriend, it would be different." Why in the world would I want one? Some boys tell me I'm stuck up and mean. I always took that as a compliment. Hhmmm… It's not my fault I would rather buy clothes and toys for myself, than spend a paycheck on some stupid boy who could care less about candy, hearts and cupid. I guess in a sense that Uni was right. You can't have a deep loathing for something unless you've experienced it from all angles. I, however, am an exception. I have always, and will always, hate Valentine's Day. I have yet to view Valentine's Day through the life of a love-sick, boy-crazy teen-age girl. Until then I will continue with my card shredding, candy throwing, and my yearly ritual of dying all the flowers in our NeoGarden black. Until then, I will hate Valentine's Day…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ouch, Auhsia, that was harsh! Please Review w/ your Neopet's username! 

Oh, and please visit Auhsia's Page at http://home.neopets.com/templates/homepage.phtml?pet_name=Auhsia! It's very cool!


End file.
